<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Ianto by Cat_Moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161510">Dear Ianto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon'>Cat_Moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Love Letters, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures in space aren't all they're cracked up to be, but they can be very revealing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Ianto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt, “Fall Out Boy Songs” (using “Homesick at Space Camp”) at<span></span><a href="https://ficlet-zone.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="https://ficlet-zone.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>ficlet_zone</b><br/>Hello Muddah, Hello Fadduh (Camp Granada Song) by Allan Sherman. Amusing little song, look it up if you're not familiar.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Dear Ianto,</p>
<p>It sucks here at Space Camp. Well, it doesn't really suck. But you're not here. So it kinda does. Send naked pix!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack –</p>
<p>So long as you're not sucking. Anyone. And I expect it's my coffee you miss. No naughty photos, I can't trust you not to share them with the Doctor. Hurry and finish <em>whatever</em> it is you're there to do (since it's so top secret and I'm not allowed to know). Then you can have the real thing, in person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ianto...</p>
<p>You wound me! Trust is an important part of a relationship, you know. What about myself, though? Is that allowed? (You know how flexible I am). Not expected to be totally celibate, am I? And you know why I can't tell you, the universe might implode. You don't want that, do you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack</p>
<p>Trus….......... Sorry, had to stop laughing. Seriously, are you feeling alright? No alien drugs? Is this even<em> you?</em> As for that flexible bit...thanks for the mental image I didn't need. Especially not at work. You need to demonstrate when you get ho—back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack,</p>
<p>Haven't gotten any Tardis Post from you in a few days, so I was wondering... Is everything okay?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack –</p>
<p>I got a funny postcard from the Doctor, so I know nothing is wrong. That means there's another reason for your silence. Was it something I said? I can't fix it if I don't know what it is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Jack,</p>
<p>Damn you. I'm sorry I laughed. You know I'm rubbish at that sort of thing. So are you supposed to be! Now you're changing the rules on me. Fine. I do trust you, you know I do. But... well, we've never talked about what...this...is. I wasn't sure how you felt. Still not. You've never said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ianto,</p>
<p>I thought you knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack,</p>
<p>Yes, because I'm a mind reader. No, I'm not, I'm just an ordinary 21st-century bloke from Wales who gets overwhelmed sometimes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Ianto,</p>
<p>Are you saying I'm overwhelming? ;) And never ordinary. <em>Extraordinary</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack –</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Jack,</p>
<p>Quit fishing for compliments, your ego is already more than healthy enough.</p>
<p>...That was me, using humor to cover the fact that I don't know what to say. I'm not good at taking compliments, not like you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Ianto,</p>
<p>Not a compliment, truth. When I come home, (yes, <em>home</em>) I'll tell you everything. It'll be safe then. The Doctor is trying to change something in the future that shouldn't have ever happened. We can't risk anything going wrong. It's a very tricky situation. I really do miss you. Wish you could have come (no pun even intended!).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Jack,</p>
<p>So why couldn't I? Unless.. it involves me somehow? It does, doesn't it? That's why you're acting so...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ianto,</p>
<p>Stop thinking. Everything is going to be okay. I promise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Jack,</p>
<p>I miss you, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Ianto,</p>
<p>It won't be long now. By the way, thanks for the amusing recording of “Hello Muddah, Hello Faddah.” I think. This is not some sort of 'message', is it? Because even if I was having fun I'd <em>still</em> rather be home with you. So there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Jack,</p>
<p>Come home soon.</p>
<p>Love, Ianto</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>the end</strong>
</p>
<p>3/15/20</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>